herofandomcom-20200223-history
Delta Squad
Delta Squad are clone troopers from the Star Wars series, being a elite commando unit of the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. Overview Delta Squad was an elite clone commando squad that carried out demanding missions for the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. Comprised of four clones of the Mandalorian bounty hunter, Jango Fett, Delta Squad included RC-1138, RC-1140, RC-1207, and RC-1262—informally known as "Boss", "Fixer", "Sev", and "Scorch", respectively. One of the twenty-five squads that comprised Arca Company of the Commando Group Zero Five Commando in the Grand Army's Special Operations Brigade, Delta Squad took their orders from the Director of Special Forces, Jedi General Arligan Zey, along with Zey's former Padawan, Bardan Jusik for the much of the war, and then from Jusik's replacement, Jedi Knight Etain Tur-Mukan. During several missions, the unit was also overseen in the field by clone advisor CC-01/425. First deployed on Geonosis at the start of the Clone Wars, Delta Squad would go on to play an instrumental role in the recapture of the RAS Prosecutor, as well as the rescue of fellow commando unit, Omega Squad. In conjunction with Omega, and working with two of the Null-class Advanced Recon Commandos under the direction of former Cuy'val Dar training sergeant Kal Skirata, Delta would take part in the shut down of a Separatist terror cell operating on Coruscant. The squad would be tasked with locating the Kaminoan defector Ko Sai, though their search would turn up nothing but the scientist's severed head. Delta Squad would again prove invaluable to the Republic in the lead up to the Battle of Kashyyyk, where they were able to rescue the Wookiee chieftain Tarfful from his Trandoshan slaver captors, defend Wookiee villages from Separatist battle droids, and even destroy a Recusant-class light destroyer. However, it was on Kashyyyk that Delta Squad would be forced to abandon one of their own, the commando known as Sev, when he came under fire and the squad received orders from Jedi Grand Master Yoda himself to immediately pull out. Delta Squad would go on to serve the newly-formed Galactic Empire as part of the 501st Legion's Imperial Commando Special Unit, where they were given a replacement for Sev, and tasked with hunting down Jedi who had escaped Order 66, along with clone deserters, Jedi sympathizers, and other Imperial dissidents. In the canon, the squad appeared in Star Wars: The Clone Wars season three of Witches of the Mist, where they retrieve the corpses of Master Halsey and his Padawan Knox after the massacre on Devaron. "Boss" informed Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon, Adi Gallia, and Saesee Tiin that the planet had perished alongside Halsey and Knox, much to their despair. Gallery il_1140xN794816859_tprx.jpg DeltaSquad_RCcover.jpg Delta_Squad_CW.jpeg|Delta Squad during the Clone Wars delta_squad_Members.jpg Trivia *Dave Filoni requested the creative team to incorporate Delta Squad into the plot, thus their appearance in season three. See also *Delta Squad (Canon) at Wookiepedia *Delta Squad (Legends) at Wookiepedia Navigation Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Military Category:Organizations Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Anti Hero Category:Warriors Category:Article stubs Category:Book Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Dissolved Organization Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:War Heroes